


The Autobiography of James T Kirk and His Long Suffering Husband Spock

by AlienBro



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Amnesia, I’ll add tags as more things are posted, Jim Constantly Gets in Trouble, M/M, Space Husbands, Telepathy, Time Travel, Vulcan Telepathy, i don’t know how to tag, theyre married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienBro/pseuds/AlienBro
Summary: Having a telepathic link with your husband makes marriage a little easier, and having a telepathic link with your first officer makes work a little easier.(Series of oneshots)





	1. In Which Aliens Forget Jim Is Married (AOS)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is gonna be a series of one shots. Yeet. I’ll try to update it regularly. 
> 
> I wrote this one as a challenge to myself to try and write in present tense. It was awkward as all heck but I think it turned out well.

Jim’s eyes blink open, but he still can’t see. He closes them again, then opens them. Still nothing. He scrunches his face up and realizes that his eyes are covered in some kind of blindfold. He shifts, trying to take in his surroundings without his sight. He’s resting against a cold wall that’s probably stone, and his hands are chained above his head by cool metal. Probably some form of handcuffs. His entire body aches like he’s been tossed through a wood chipper. He shifts again, attaching out his legs and moving his arms. His legs are free, which is good. If he can somehow manage to get the cuffs off he could run for it. He pulls on the cuffs experimentally, and they don’t budge an inch. 

He frowns softly, trying desperately to remember how he got here. The last thing he remembers is beaming down with the landing party. Himself, Bones, Spock and two security officers: Ensign Lewis and Lieutenant Masters. They had beamed down to study the plants on the planet, which they believed to be uninhabited. Unfortunately, that was not the case. 

As soon as they beamed down, they were under fire from some sort of phaser like weapon. They had tried to contact the ship, but the communication wasn’t going through. Then, darkness. 

Jim snaps up, cursing himself softly. Top of his class at Starfleet Academy, genius level IQ, youngest captain in the fleet, and he’s still a complete idiot. Shifting himself into a more comfortable position, Jim closes his eyes and focuses. He’s never been particularly good at this whole telepathy thing, but he’s learned to use it proficiently after a few similar incidents.

/Spock?/ He calls out along the bond. /Are you there?/

There is a brief second of silence, during which panicked thoughts float across Jim’s conscious mind, then a reply filters through. 

/Yes./

Seemingly sensing Jim’s confusion, Spock continues. 

/You’ve been captured by a previously unknown life form indigenous to this planet. We will be attempting rescue shortly, I shall be accompanying the security detail in this mission./

Jim smiles softly. /I’ll be waiting, love./

Before Spock can reply, the blindfold is pulled away from Jim’s eyes. It takes him a moment to adjust to the light, but when he does, he finds himself staring into the eyes of a humanoid creature. It has a knife in its left hand, pointing directly at Jim’s chest. Jim sighs softly. 

“You will pay the price for trespassing on our planet.” The alien states, it’s speech awkward and stunted. “You will not be rescued. Your crew cannot possibly locate you. Accept your fate.”

Jim leans his head back against the wall. He can feel Spock approaching him through the bond, and he’s had enough of the murder happy alien before him. 

“You see, buddy,” Jim says softly, a smile on his face. “You missed something.” 

The alien blinks at him, confused. “And what is that?” It demands.

Jim shakes his left hand to draw attention to the ring he’s wearing. He knows that the aliens probably won’t understand the meaning of the jewelry, but Jims always had a bit of a weakness for a dramatic flair. 

“I’m married.”


	2. Memories (TOS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is stuck in the 21st century with no memories of who he is or how he got there. He does, however, keep dreaming about a spaceship and it’s alien captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be longer, but it would’ve just gotten abandoned in my WIP folder so I finished the short version and posted it as a oneshot! Beta’d by my lovely sister Robbie, who doesn’t have an account to link to. Hope you enjoy!

Jim sat down, a mug of coffee in hand. He looked pensive, but that wasn’t unusual for him.

“I dreamt about the alien ship again last night.” He said, one hand idly tracing the rim of the mug. Reg glanced up, a bemused expression on his face. 

“Is that so?” 

Jim nodded, taking a sip of the coffee. “I think it’s a memory of sorts. It feels familiar, like I know the people on the ship. The alien I know best, he feels like an old friend, ya know?”

Reg snorted, shaking his head fondly. 

“That the thing, Jim. I don’t know. Now I’m no psychoanalyst, but your weird reoccurring alien dream might have something to do with your missing memories. Maybe you’re a writer?” Reg suggested, patting Jim on the shoulder as he stood. He headed towards the door with a final glance back at his new friend. 

“I’ll be back after my shift, try not to mope all day, okay? I’ll see you later.” 

Reg walked out the door, stopping just before it shut. 

“And Jim? Keep in mind you were wearing that wedding ring when I found you, so you’ve got a sweetheart out there somewhere looking for you.” He called through the open door. Jim mustered a smile until the door shut, then he returned to staring at his coffee. He had a kind of feeling, like there was something just out of reach. Not his missing memories, although they were vexing too. Jim felt as if there was something at the back of his mind that he could quite grasp, something just out of his reach. 

***

Reg whistled to himself as he walked to work. His life had taken a pretty interesting turn lately, and he could fault it all on one decision. He’d been restless, unable to calm down after a late night shift, so he’d taken a walk along the pier. He’d been maybe a minute into his walk when he’d noticed something lying a ways down a dock. He’d thought it was an abandoned pile of rope or cloth, but when he’d approached it he’d realized it was a man, wearing nothing but a pair of pants. He had run over to discover that the man was out cold, and had stayed with him out of concern. 

Jim was an odd fellow. When he’d finally woken up, he’d realized he had absolutely no idea who he was or how he’d got there, only that his name was Jim. Reg should’ve brought him to the hospital, really, but he was a doctor and he didn’t particularly trust the medical system not to screw this man over. So Jim was staying with him now, while he tried to get back in his feet and figure out where he’d come from. 

Reg’s contemplation was ended when he opened the doors to the hospital and saw two men talking fervently with the secretary. Well, one of them was talking, the other stood to the side, stiff as a board, his eyes burrowing a hole in the receptionist. He walked over, interrupting the conversation. 

“Everything ok over here Darcy?” He asked the receptionist, who nodded, then asked the men, “can I help you with anything?”

The two men turned towards him. The taller of the two had a blank expression, his seemingly emotionless eyes burrowing into Reg’s soul. While most people would assume this man was impassive, Reg knew barely controlled emotion when he saw it. The second man embodied a very visible anger, practically vibrating with it. He looked almost concerned, however, beneath the annoyance clearly visible on his face. 

The second man stepped forward slightly, taking a deep breath. 

“We’re looking for someone, maybe you can help us?” He asked quietly, inspecting Reg’s appearance. He nodded slightly, smiling in an attempt to defuse the tension in the air. The man who’d been talking before sighed slightly, and continued. 

“I’m Leonard, this is Spock. We’re looking for a friend of ours. He went missing about two weeks ago and we’ve been searching local hospitals in case he turned up here. He’s average height, blond hair, annoyingly handsome and knows it. His name’s Jim.” 

Reg blinked at Leonard, still processing the last few sentences. Before he could speak, Spock stepped forward. He spoke in a level, controlled tone, with a mild undertone of urgency. Whoever these people were, they obviously cared about Jim very much. 

“He should be wearing a ring similar to this one.” Spock said, pulling out a long chain from under his shirt. There was a silver ring hanging from it. It was nearly identical to the one Jim wore, with the same beautiful silver design and strange, elegant markings. Reg looked back at Darcy, the back to the ring dangling from the chain, then to the two men. 

“Darcy?” He said quietly, “I’m afraid I’m going to have to call in sick for work.” 

***

Jim was standing at the sink washing his coffee mug when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. That was odd, seeing as Reg had just left for his shift half an hour ago, and no one else lived in this floor. The sound of the key in the lock only served to further his confusion. Maybe Reg had forgotten something an had run home to get it?

The door swung open and Reg stepped inside, followed by two men Jim didn’t recognize. 

“Jim?” The shorter one said quietly, taking a hesitant step forward. Jim remembered him, faintly, and with all the snippets of moments swirling around his conscious mind, all him could muster was an indignant accusation.

“You threw up on me, didn’t you?” 

The man spluttered indignantly, shocked. 

“Really? That’s what you remember? That? I’ve saved your life countless times, boy. I’ve dragged you out of the jaws of death kicking and screaming and you remember when I puked on you in a shuttlecraft? We barely even knew each other-“ The taller man cut him off, stepping towards Jim, casting a glance at the other man. 

“Doctor, please.” He said quietly. “I should be able to circumvent the telepathic block easily if I were able to meld with him.” 

The other man nodded stiffly, taking a deep breath. “Right. Let’s get him back to the ship.” 

He stepped towards Jim, one hand reaching for something on his belt. He got about half way across the floor when Reg stepped in front of him. 

“Woah, hold on. What the hell is going on here? What are you talking about? Telepathy? Ships? This is crazy, and I need a god damned explanation before anyone goes anywhere.” He glanced backwards at Jim, who was staring at Spock intently, trying to process the situation. To anyone else, the taller man looked completely impassive, but Jim somehow knew that he wasn’t. His eyes looked relived, but also somehow afraid. Jim met his gaze evenly, trying to figure out what seemed so familiar about this man. 

Suddenly, he glanced away from Jim, stepping forward to face Reg, who was still arguing to the doctor. He looked Reg in the eyes, his expression serious. 

“You must never speak of this moment, do you understand?” He said. 

Reg looked confused, but the second man seemed to get what was about to happen. 

“Spock, no. The prime directive! We could irreversibly damage the future if you-“ 

“The memory block is weak, and has begun to deteriorate. It will not hold if Jim were exposed to a more prominent aspect of his life, such as our bond.” 

The doctor spluttered, annoyance clear on his face. “Are you saying I’m not a prominent aspect of Jim’s life?” 

“Negative. You are very important to the captain. However, you do not share a telepathic link with him.” The teller man stated. 

Reg looked between the two of them, looking utterly lost. “What’s going on here?” 

The doctor looked over at him, then at his companion. “Admiralty’s gonna have our asses for this.” He muttered to himself, then reached up and pulled off the beanie his friend was wearing. 

Jim heard Reg gasp, shock visible on his face. Jim however, said nothing. His thoughts were swirling around, trying to make sense of what was happening. He desperately searched his mind for something, anything. He knew there was something. He could feel it, as if there was a memory behind a sheet of glass, the glass wall cracked with the force of the memories pushing against it, desperate for release. The man stepped forward, uncertain. His eyes met Jim’s and then, staring into the most human eyes he had ever seen, the glass shattered. 

Jim took two steps and kept the rest of the way forward, wrapping his arms around Spock. He pressed his face into Spock’s shoulder, clutching at the back of his shirt. Spock pulled Jim closer, wrapping his arms around him. They stayed like this for a moment, basking in each others company. 

Eventually, Jim leaned back, his hands resting on Spock’s waist, neither of them quite ready to let go. Spock ran one hand through Jim’s hair, a nearly invisible smile creeping onto his face. 

“It is gratifying to have you back, t’hy’la.” He said softly, his hand moving to rest against Jim’s face. 

“I missed you too babe. What happened? The last thing I remember was the ship getting sucked into that vortex thing.” Jim asked, still looking up at his husband. Spock leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on Jim’s lips, allowing his love and content to filter through their bond. 

“It’s a long story.” Bones interrupted. “We’ll fill you in when we get back to the ship.” He grabbed his communicator and flipped it open. 

Jim glanced over at Reg, who appeared to be in a state of shock. 

“Thanks for helping me, Reg.” He said with a small smile. He then glanced over at Bones, who spoke into his communicator with a content note to his voice. 

“Scotty? Doctor McCoy here. Three to beam up.” 

The three figures disappeared in a swirl of light, leaving Reg alone in his apartment. He stared at the floor where the three men had stood seconds before, speaking to no one. 

“Aliens are real. And they’re gay. There’s gay aliens. Galiens.” He whispered to himself, completely and utterly complexed. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me over on tumblr @not-chrispratt. Leave me a comment and brighten my day!


	3. Interview (AOS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interviewer is on board the Enterprise to ask a few questions about interpersonal relationships during a five year mission.

Rose sat down opposite the two occupants of the room, practically vibrating with excitement. She was one of the few journalists allowed aboard a starship vessel, and the first allowed on board the Enterprise to interview the federations infamous Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. The duo had saved earth twice, Yorktown base once, and many other alien planets. The commanding team of the flagship were practically legend, and Rose was the one who got to interview them. In addition, this interview was the last on a long list she had completed over the past week onboard, just before she beamed back onto the space station. 

Captain Kirk gave her a gentle smile as she sat down, trying to conceal her nerves. She had to get something good out of this, a regular interview just wasn’t going to cut it. She was on board the Enterprise, she was about to leave, and she needed a good story. Maybe some forbidden love between two officers, or dramatic tales of space exploration never before heard by the general public. She only had one shot to get a good story, she better not mess it up. 

“Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. How are you today?” She asked, her voice thankfully steadier than she felt.

“Please, call me Jim. I’m doing great.” Captain Kirk - Jim - answered with a radiant grin. 

Commander Spock nodded in agreement to Jim’s statement, or so Rose assumed. He looked as stoic as every other Vulcan she’d ever met. Rose knew that if she was going to get an interesting story, it’d definitely be from Jim. 

“Okay. This interview is pretty informal, no serious work talk. I’m just getting an idea of who you two are and what the interpersonal relationships onboard are like.” Rose said, her nerves abiding somewhat. 

Jim nodded. “Makes sense. We’ll be happy to answer any questions, so long as we’re not compromising the privacy of any of my officers.” 

Rose nodded as well, smiling softly. Of course Jim would say that, he was after all a remarkable captain who was well liked amongst his crew, she wouldn’t want him to jeopardize that for a simple interview. 

“Fantastic! Let’s get started.” Rose pulled out a padd and set up the recording function so that she could re listen to the interview should she need to. “To start, what would you say the relationships aboard the Enterprise are like? You’re all stuck here together for long periods of time, so you must get to know each other very well. Commander Spock, I understand you were in a relationship with Lieutenant Uhura for some time?” 

Commander Spock raised one eyebrow slightly, and spoke for the first time since Rose had entered the room.

“Nyota and I terminated our relationship approximately one and a half years ago.” He said, without an ounce of emotional influence. 

“The relationships can get pretty weird on board, especially in cases like this. Thankfully, I’ve never had a problem with Spock or Uhura, because they’re both very professional. There’s been the occasional issue with exes and such, but they’re few and far between.” Jim jumped in, seemingly eager to move the conversation away from his first officers love life.

Rose nodded again, questioning Jim when he appeared to have no more to say. 

“Would you say that there has been people starting relationships on board? A few people must’ve found their soulmate - so to speak.” She asked, trying to pry a little more information from the two officers.

“Well, yeah, of course. There’s been a few relationships started on board. Of course, there are regulations about who can date who to avoid any questionable power imbalances, but most officers can date whoever they want. I won’t say anymore, because most people on the ship, myself included, like to keep our romantic relationships out of the public eye.” Jim answered, looking remarkably calm the whole time. 

“Of course, I understand completely.” Rose said, adding a comforting smile as an afterthought. Jim had mentioned that he liked to keep his romance out of the public eye - maybe he had a secret relationship on board? Rose would have to find out more. 

And so the interview continued, with the occasional story from Jim and a rare comment from Spock, who Rose discovered had a subtle sense of sarcastic humour that he occasionally displayed. She also noticed that both Jim and Spock seemed very close, always glancing over at each other before answering questions. They had a kind of synchronization that personably benefited them greatly when working. 

Unfortunately, the interview was coming to a close, and Rose still didn’t have her story. There was hints at a possible romantic relationship that Jim was involved in, but they weren’t substantial enough to prove anything, and Rose wasn’t a tabloid writer who reached for any drama she could find. 

“Well, that’s almost it for now. I’ll just ask you both one more question, and you’ll have to pardon me if it sounds a little silly, I always ask my interviewees this question: what’s your favourite colour?” 

Jim hesitated for a second, before answering. 

“Green.” He said, as self assured as always. 

Rose nodded, feeling as if there was something here she wasn’t quite grasping. “And why is that?” 

Jim’s eyes flickered over to Spock, so fast she almost didn’t notice. “It... reminds me of home.” He said, the finality in his voice letting Rose know that was all the explanation she was getting. 

“And you Spock?” She asked, turning to the stoic looking Vulcan. 

“Having a favourite colour is illogical.” He said, one eyebrow creeping up towards his hairline again. 

Rose sighed. “Humour me, I’m an illogical human after all. If you had to pick one, what would it be?” 

Spock was silent for a moment. Rose prepared to accept that she wasn’t going to get a straight answer out of him and pack up, when Spock quietly answered her question. 

“Blue.” He said, continuing before Rose could even ask for clarification. “It has become a rather prominent colour in my life.” 

Rose nodded, thanking them both, turning off her recording device, and standing up. That made sense, it was a logical choice after all. The science uniform Spock was currently wearing was blue, which made some sort of sense as to why he would favour the colour. 

Rose raised a ta’al in farewell to Spock, then reached across the table to shake Jim’s hand. She glanced into the captains crystal blue eyes and suddenly, it clicked into place. Jim’s comment on personal relationships, the constant glancing between each other, even the commanding officers favourite colours indicated that these two were most definitely in love. 

Rose walked out of the room, heading to her transporter. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kirk and Spock step into the turbo lift. As the doors slid closed, almost obscuring her vision, she saw Jim gently wrap his arm around Spock’s waist, holding him close like something precious. 

Dammit. 

Rose sighed in discontent as she walked to the transporter room. She definitely had a story: the commanding officers aboard the Enterprise were secretly together. It felt a little tabloid like, but this was an exploration of interpersonal relationships aboard the Enterprise after all. But something about the moment she’d caught as the turbo lift doors closed made her feel guilty. The subtle look of adoration the two shared was something special, and the way Jim held Spock seemed like he was going to lose him at any second. 

Then it occurred to her, he could. Jim and Spock had a dangerous job, and they truly could lose each other at any second. Somehow, it felt almost inappropriate to talk about their relationship in an article, like she was violating some unspoken rule. Oh well, she supposed, she’d find another story in the interview somewhere, and she’d hold the memory of meeting those two close to her heart. 

***

Ten years later

Rose had just entered the cafe, her arm around her wife and the excitement for a cup of fancy coffee mounting when she saw a familiar face. Sure, it had been a while, but she recognized Captain Kirk within seconds. Tugging her wife along with her, Rose approached the table. 

“Captain Kirk? It’s been a while, you probably don’t remember me.” She said, suddenly feeling a little shy. 

Captain Kirk glanced up and grinned at her. “I thought I told you to call me Jim. It’s Rose, right? You were on board the Enterprise about ten years ago and did a series of interviews.” Jim said, still smiling at her. 

Rose laughed slightly, surprised. “Oh wow. I didn’t expect you to remember me. It was a while ago.” She turned to her wife, who had a bemused expression on her face. 

“This is my wife, Ellenora. Babe, this is Captain Kirk.” Rose said, gesturing to each of them in turn. 

Captain Kirk stood up and reached over to shake her hand. “Professor Kirk, actually. I’ve been teaching at the academy for the last three years.” 

“Oh! That’s neat. What’ve you been doing there?” Rose asked, slipping into reporter mode without thinking. 

Jim laughed as Ellenora rolled her eyes fondly. 

“I’ve been teaching some courses part time. I’ve got pretty good experience in that sector after all.” Jim laughed softly, glancing towards the door. “I’m just waiting to meet Spock.” 

Rose smiled, a strange sense of happiness drifting over her at the thought that the two were still together. The door chimed, and the three of them turned to look who was there. Jim visibly brightened as Spock walked into the room, and bag over one shoulder and a child carried in his other arm. Spock noticed them almost instantly, striding towards them with a serious look on his face, completely at odds with the toddler perched on his hip. 

Jim stepped forward, pressing a kiss on his cheek and taking the kid from him. The child started babbling in a language Rose didn’t understand, while Jim listened intently. Spock turned to her and Ellenora, who were both smiling at the adorable scene before them. Jim replied to the child in the same language as before, then turned to them.

“Ashaya, I’m sure you remember Rose? The journalist?” Spock nodded in ascent, and Jim kept talking. “This is her wife, Ellenora. You two already know Spock, and this little gal is Saavik.” The child on Jim’s hip waved at them, prompting Ellenora to wave back. 

Jim turned back to them, practically shining with joy. 

“Well Spock and I have to go, but it was nice seeing you.” He said, waving goodbye with his free hand. Spock nodded farewell and followed Jim out the door.

Rose looked over at her wife, who was staring after them with a contemplative look on her face. Rose smiled, gazing at her wife with all the love that she’d seen Jim and Spock hold for each other all those years ago.

“Let’s get something to drink.” She said, taking her wife’s hand and leading her to the counter. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on tumblr @not-chrispratt and talk to me about Star Trek. Leave a comment and brighten my day.


	4. Dialogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. I wrote something in between studying sessions for my cultural anthropology midterm and work. Another style experiment, tho I’m not sure if I like this one. Based loosely off a tumblr post.

Jim knows he is going to die by the way Bones speaks to him.

“Okay Jim. I’m gonna need you to hold still for me.” 

“Hurts.” 

“I know it does. Just try to focus on my voice.”

“You- you don’t sound too mad Bones.”

“I’m not. You’ll be fine.” 

“Where’s Spock. I want- I need-“

“I know, Jim. Just hold on. Spock’ll be down soon.”

“I need t-“ Jim coughs, blood dripping past his lips. “I need to see him.” 

“I know, Jimmy. Hold on just a little while longer. You’ll be alright.” 

“No- I- I need to- he needs to know.” 

“He will, Jimmy. I’ll tell him myself. Now just hold still for a moment.” 

“I- I’m trying Len.” 

“Oh no no no. Don’t start with that. You aren’t going anywhere Jim, ya hear me? Anywhere. You’re gonna be just fine.” 

There is phaser fire in the distance, echoing off the walls.

“See Jim? Here comes the rescue brigade. We’ll be just fine. I’ll get you back to sickbay and we’ll patch you up.” 

“I- I’m sorry, Len. ‘Love you.” 

“Hey hey, Jim, don’t you dare close your eyes. Lemme see those baby blues huh? Gotta stay awake till Spock gets here.” 

“Mmm. Spock. I need t’ tell- I need you t’ tell him something.” 

“You don’t need me to. You’ll do it yourself. Just hang on a little longer Jimmy.” 

He can faintly hear the grating sound of the cell door being forcefully opened. 

“Thank heavens. Beam us up to sickbay, now!” 

“Spock. I- I love you- Love you so much.” 

The dark walls of the cell disappear along side Spock and the rest of the rescue team, replaced by the white walls of sickbay. 

“Chapel! I need help!” 

“Oh my g-“ 

“Help me!” 

Jim is jostled onto what felt like a stretcher, then a bed. 

“Hurry up! We’re losing him.” 

“There’s too many wounds, I can’t move fast enough.” 

“Just stop the bleeding!” 

Jim sees Bones’ face over him in his swimming vision, a unsettlingly gentle smile on his face. 

“Hang on Jimmy. We got you.” 

“‘M sorry.” Jim chokes out before he slips into the darkness waiting at the corners of his vision. 

“Shit! We’re losing vitals!” 

It was the first time Jim had heard Nurse Chapel swear. 

***

Everything hurt. If this was the afterlife, he didn’t want it. 

“He’s still asleep Spock. Just like the last four times you’ve been in here. I told you I’d let you know the minute he wakes up. You’re cluttering up my sickbay.”

“I am aware, Doctor.” 

Bones’ voice takes on a gentler tone.

“Spock. I know your worried about him, but he’s gonna be okay. We got him up here in time, mostly thanks to you. He’s gonna have a long, slow recovery, but he’s gonna be okay.”

“I... thank you, Doctor.” 

“No need to thank me.” 

There was a pause, and Jim struggles to open his eyes, to move his hand, do something, anything to attract the attention of the other two occupants in the room, but to no avail. 

“I must also ask you a favour, Doctor.” 

“Sure.” 

“I wish to contact Admiral Beech and brief him on the situation that arose here. I wish to have someone who was captured to be there to testify. However, I do not wish to intrude upon the other members of the away team. They are all lower ranking officers, and two of them are still quite rattled from the experience.” 

“For sure, Spock. I’ll make sure the Admiral knows he almost sent Jim to his death.” 

“I do not-“ Spock pauses, and Jim thinks he must have thought better about arguing. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

Footsteps leave the medbay, almost in unison. 

“Nurse Chapel? Come get me if Jim wakes up. I don’t care if I’m in the middle of a call.” 

Jim struggles to open his eyes, trying to see whoever just walked into the room. He blinks once, the faint light on medbay emanating only from the door to his room. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi Chrissy.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“Like Hell. Everything hurts.” 

“I’m not surprised. You were pretty badly wounded when you arrived. It’s a miracle you made it.”

“A miracle named Leonard McCoy.”

Chapel laughs and tucks Jim’s blankets back in.

“You’re right about that. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you hadn’t made it.”

Jim tries to nod, but he can’t muster the energy. 

“I’m feeling pretty tired Chrissy. I’m gonna go back to sleep. Can you thank Bones for me? I bet he’ll be all up in arms he missed me waking up.” 

“It’s because he cares.” 

Jim laughs, quietly though, because his chest still hurts. 

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Catch me over on tumblr @not-chrispratt and chat with me about Star Trek. Leave a comment and brighten my day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me over on tumblr under @not-chrispratt. Leave a comment and brighten my day!


End file.
